The Dragon's Table (location)
The Dragon's Table (竜の祭壇 lit. Dragon's Altar) is a location in Archanea and its future version Ylisse. The Dragon's Table is a huge spiraling structure found between the border of Macedon and Dolhr, surrounded by the Wyvern's Dale. Several centuries before Marth's time, the Dragon's Table was where Naga had sealed the degenerated Earth Dragons and other dragons away after the Divine Dragons had defeated them a war to defend humanity. To ensure the seal would last, Naga forged the Binding Shield using one of her fangs, that was empowered by the 5 Gemstones of the Divine Dragons. Naga had left Medeus, the only Earth Dragon to assume Manakete form and Prince of the Earth Dragon royal family, in charge of guarding the seal. However, a thief named Adrah, had broken into the Fane of Raman, where the Binding Shield was kept, and stolen the treasure, and even broke off the 5 Gemstones, thereby weakening the seal of the Earth Dragons in the Dragon's Table. Centuries after Adrah had founded the Holy Kingdom of Archanea, Medeus' hatred for mankind had grown too strong, and he abandoned his post to guard the seal in the Dragon's Table, and founded the Dolhr Empire to unite the persecuted Manaketes and retaliate against humanity. By the time of the War of Heroes, nearly six centuries had passed, and the seal finally began to weaken to the extent that some Earth Dragons began to be freed. Along with that, Gharnef had revived Medeus for the second time after his defeat from the War of Shadows, where Medeus had transformed into the fearsome Dark Dragon. However, Marth had finally managed to complete the Fire Emblem, awakening the powers of the Binding Shield once more, so Marth successfully banished the Earth Dragons that had been freed, and Medeus was slain for the third and final time. During Chrom's time, approximately two millennia after the War of Heroes, the Table has become an altar to the Fell Dragon Grima. It is a sacrificial platform used by the the Grimleal cult to feed themselves to Grima. It is located inside Plegia near the Plegia Castle. In Chapter 22, members of the Grimleal begin to march toward it during the Awakening Ceremony started by Validar, but finished by the Grima of the future. Trivia * New Mystery of the Emblem shows many other dragon types are sealed within the table. However most of the dialogue still gives focus to the Earth Dragons, likely because of their higher level of danger compared to the other dragons. * It is entirely unexplained why the Dragon's Table changed function from containing degenerated dragons in Mystery of the Emblem to being a place for Grima to feast on his worshippers in Awakening. * It is unknown whatever became of the degenerated dragons in the Dragon's Table, but it can be assumed that they are no longer sealed there, due to the Fire Emblem having remained incomplete for almost 1000 years after Grima's first defeat at the hands of the First Exalt, whereas the seal had broken enough for Earth Dragons to return once more in the War of Heroes which was only 600 years after the Fire Emblem was broken up. **It remains unknown if their disappearance was of natural causes or if there was anyone involved in causing it. Gallery File:The Dragon's Table TCG.jpg|The Dragon's Table in the TCG. Category:Locations